witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Cannibal
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:05, 17 May 2008 (UTC) You can get this quest by visiting the hut before A Pilgrimage, but I don't recommend it. I just tried, ignoring Gramps at the landing and heading for the hut. As expected, Gramps wasn't home. Getting very near the table (which usually doesn't happen until you talk to him in his hut) triggers the start of this quest. Once the quest is active, when you first talk to Gramps at the landing, your options are only to say bye or ask him who lives in the hut. He answers that it's his hut, you now know Gramps is the cannibal, and your only options when speaking to him further are to accuse him of being a "damn cannibal." He's rather offended that you've been snooping around, and he won't give you the pilgrimage quest. I suspect this will make him less useful later, too (no books, no helpful tidbits with other quests, etc.) So, I think it's best to walk him to the shrine before visiting his hut. Licensed Luny 03:52, 29 June 2008 (UTC) thanks again Luny :) Never actually tried that one. I'll add the options Game widow 10:07, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Strangeness with the Experience from Killing Gramps Playing on Hard difficulty, after I had taken Gramps for a grand tour of the swamp after doing A Pilgrimage, I chose to kill him in this quest. When I killed him and thus completed the quest, the experience reward was 2000 + 2000 for a total of 4000 XP. It seems as if killing Gramps was worth 2000 XP + kill XP and then completing the quest gave an additional 2000 XP. However, it would probably need some digging around the game files with the Djinni editor to see how the triggers work. The numbers weren't a fluke, I tested it a couple of times and the way it happened was that on striking the death blow, the floating texts showed Kill XP + 2000 XP + 2000 XP in that order. It's just that the floating texts vanish so quickly that they can be easy to miss. Edi Needs two videos for the two choices, not just one I intend to kill Gramps, but I first wanted to see a video about sparing him. Mainly for gauging the amount and usefulness of information he shares in exchange. A video featuring the conversation should be created and added to the article. Thanks, 3ICE (talk) 09:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, it's less how important the information Gramps shares is and more about not fighting Gramps as well as about 9 rather tough archespores. — Game widow (talk) 12:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I lured him away from the archespores and dealt with him in a one on one fight. I did save before the decision and reloaded to explore the other option too. 3ICE (talk) 12:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC)